1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for receiving a module body such as a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0218873 (Eromaki connector) discloses a conventional electrical connector for fastening a component such as camera module in an electronic device. The fastening structure includes a frame encasing the camera module and having one side substantially open to fit the camera module therein. As clearly shown in FIG. 3 and described in Paragraph
of the Eromaki prior art, the disclosed fastening structure has a bottom and a plurality of flexible strips close to each other. Each strip is in form of a clasp-like tongue. Some of the strips are formed with hole like openings (Paragraph [0038]) for engaging with bulges on the component for retaining the component therein.
However, the fastening structure of the Eromaki connector is not firm because the flexible strip is easy to deflect, and thus the component is likely to drop out of the connector due to shock from outside, or the like. Moreover, the Eromaki connector can not achieve desired Electro-Magnet Interference (EMI) suppression because there are a plurality of slots between adjacent strips.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.